harry has a daughter
by harryhermgo
Summary: Hermione had loved someone special. That person had loved her in return; their love went a little too far when he proposed to her. They kind of had a little love session. Ok it was more than a little. A few weeks later, after they got married, Hermione fo
1. Default Chapter

"Mandi!" "Mom," Mandi Granger was half sleeping, half awake. "5 more minutes" "That was what you said 10 minutes ago." Hermione Granger, her mother was loosing her temper. "MANDI IF YOU DON"T GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW, WE WONT GO TO DIAGON ALLEY!" "No mom, I'm up, I'm up." Mandi got up and hopped into the shower. An hour later Mandi got out of the shower. "About time Mandi," Hermione answered. A few minutes later Mandi came out in some baggy black pants, and a baggy red shirt. (A/N they live in California and Mandi is a punk.) She grabbed her CD player, and put her Avril Lavine (A/N I don't know how to spell it) CD in it. As she put it onto her favorite song Sk8er boi, she started yelling. "HE WAS A SKATER BOY SHE SAID SEE YA LATER BOY" "Mandi can you please be quiet." Mandi continued to scream SHE HAD A PRETTY FACE, BUT HER HEAD WAS UP IN SPACE SHE NEEDED TO COME BACK DOWN TO- "MANDI LILIANGRANGER STOP SHOUTING THAT SONG!" "Good grief mom you don't have to yell," Mandi said "it's freaky when English people yell. Just promise me you won't do that again" Hermione smiled. "You know what?" Her mother asked. "What?" "You are as much English as I am." "No way." "Yes," Hermione answered, "I have pure English blood; you're father, as far as I can tell has pure English blood." Oh no, Hermione thought I shouldn't have brought up her father. Oh joy thought Mandi mom might actually tell me who my father was. The one that she left when she found out that she was pregnant.  
  
(A/n: ok the next one is what really happened with Hermione and her "mystery love" its someone special. A secret. I know you'll love it) Hermione had loved someone special. That person had loved her in return; their love went a little too far when he proposed to her. They kind of had a little love session. Ok it was more than a little. A few weeks later, after they got married, Hermione found out that they had gone too far, she felt she had betrayed him by going too far. She ran away to America and had Mandi; she gave Mandi her maiden name as Granger, and also Mandy's late grandmother's name, Lillian. (If you haven't already guessed who her husband is, it's coming up next.)  
  
(This is back 11 years ago when Hermione left.)  
  
As Harry walked into the kitchen, he was hopping to find the smell of his wife's great cooking. Instead, he found an empty kitchen. Maybe she's feeling sick. "'Mione" He went upstairs, only to find an empty bedroom, with all of Hermione's stuff missing. Oh no what have I done, was it something I said. Did I make her upset? I love her. Does she love me? What if I did something wrong? There was a loud POP and harry dematerialized and rematerialized at Ron and Lavender's house. "Ron, Lavender," harry said "Her-Hermione, she, she's gone." There was a loud pop and Lavender had disappeared. A few minutes later when Ron had calmed down Harry Lavender came back saying "Harry's right, Hermione's gone." Harry disappeared. He spent the next two years searching for Hermione. He gave up when he had no luck. He tried everything. He even asked professor Trelawney. He was desperate. While Harry was searching for Hermione, she watched Mandi grow up. Mandi didn't even know about magic, and her father. Harry didn't even know about Mandi. 


	2. WHAT?

"Dude, Harry I know you wanted to have it quiet, but there's something I need to tell you." "What? Your wife is missing too?" Ron shook his head "then I don't wanna hear it." Harry answered. Harry had been very quiet since then. "But harry, there is news of Hermione's disappearance." Harry jumped, "what is it?" he asked eagerly. Ron took out a copy of the Daily Prophet  
  
News to Hermione Potter's Disappearance  
By Amanda Wilts While inspecting Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Minister Ronald Weasly, and his wife Lavender Weasly were looking at the first year list and found something that was interesting. There was an American girl with a  
pure English blood-line going to Hogwarts. The girl's name was Mandi  
Lillian Hermione Granger. Minister Weasly went immediately to Professor Albus Dumbledore. Lavender Weasly demanded to know if Dumbledore had known  
where Hermione Anne Chloe Granger Potter had been all along. Dumbledore  
said he had no idea, but when he said this, The Minister who had known Albus Dumbledore for over 22 years, thought Dumbledore was being untrue.  
This information will be examined in the department of mysteries in the  
ministry of magic.  
  
"You. you mean that Dumbledore has known where 'Mione's been all these years?" Harry was almost too stunned to speak. A grin spread across Harry's face. I could owl her, and follow her on my Thunder Lite 3000. His thoughts were interrupted by Ron "Harry, don't, I can tell what you're thinking. We don't even know if it is Hermione. There's no proof." Harry couldn't tell Ron why or how, but he had the biggest feeling, that it was Hermione, the love of his life.  
***  
Later that night harry read over his letter to "Hermione" Dear Hermione,  
I'm sorry if you are not Hermione, but if you are please take the time to read this letter. My darling Mione I love you and will love you till the end of time. Why did you leave me? Did I do something wrong? Was there someone else? There must have been someone else, if you have a child. *crying while writing this letter* you must have dumped him like you did me. How many others were there? 10? 20? I'm sorry. I'm just so mad. I love you till the end of time.  
  
Love Harry Potter, your Husband  
  
As harry folded the letter, he got out his broom, Put his compass on it and jumped on to his broom as Hedwig (now a mother of 12) started off. For miles and miles Harry followed Hedwig. They went over oceans, and harry was soon very tired. Then he had an idea, he would bewitch his broom to follow Hedwig while he conjured a bed hanging from his broom, so he could sleep.  
  
When Hermione awoke the first thing she did was put on her dressing gown, and go to look out the window. She looked down into the streets, and into her front yard. But some thing wasn't right. There was a bed in front of her house. What the hell?  
  
Harry awoke as soon as the sun hit his eyes. He quickly got up and went to the front door as soon as he had gotten rid of his bed. He rang the door bell, and he heard a girl's voice, someone's voice that couldn't have been for someone over 11. "Just sec." Harry hid his broom. The girl who answered the door looked not a day older than 11 as Harry had expected. She had green almond shaped eyes, just like Harry's, but bushy brown hair like Hermione's. I've found her, I've found her. Tears were starting to fall down his face. "May I help you" the girl asked. "yes," Harry answered, "may I speak with your mother?" the girl that harry suspected to be Mandi looked suspiciously at Harry, but finally said "sure." "MOM! SOME ONE'S HERE TO SEE YOU"  
  
Hermione came out of the kitchen humming, but stopped dead in her tracks, when she saw Harry. His eyes red with tears, she also started to cry but finally choked "H-h-harry?" harry nodded and started to walk forward to Hermione and said "Mione it's been ten years, I love you." The couple ran to each other. They embraced and kissed, not just a little kiss, a kiss where tongues clashed, it lasted for at least a minute, when Mandi finally broke them apart saying "T.M.L., to much love." They broke apart, and Hermione asked "would you like some breakfast?"  
  
"Alright mom who is this? Mom? Where did you meet him? How long has this been going on? Come on tell me." That was what Mandi was asking when her mom and a stranger started making out. Harry looked over to the girl. "You can just call me Dad." Mandi fainted with a big THUNK!!!!!!!!!  
***  
***  
***  
*** A few hours later, Mandi woke up I had a weird dream. My dad came, and I fainted. "oh your awake" came an unfamiliar voice 


End file.
